muppeteerfandomcom-20200216-history
David Rudman
(b June 1 1963) Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street Baby Bear, Cookie Monster (2001-present),Two-Headed Monster (right head, 1992-present), Airplane,Andre, Athena, Beachball, Betty Bowl of Plastic Fruit, Mr. Bricklayer, Bud, Chicago the Lion, Cranky, D-tective Dave,Det. John Munch, Dr. Edwynn, Dr. Johnson, Lavender Ed,One of the Four Grouches Named Moe, Davey Monkey, Dip the Cat (1992), Fearful, Flo Bear, Frankie, Hammy Swinette,Humphrey, Lieutenant Tao, Log, The Man in Brown, Next Generation Science Officer, Norman, Patrick, Pipe Organ,Rudder Rabbit, School, Sully (1992-1999), Sonny Friendly(1992-2000), one of the String Beans, Tessie Twiddlebug,Tyrone, Umeko's friend, Velma Blank, the Martians and others *Muppets Characters: Scooter (2008 - present), Janice (2008 - present), Wayne, (2011 -present) Bobby Benson (2011 -present); Miss Poogy *I Love Liberty'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''Little Muppet Monsters: Boo Monster *A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along'' *''Muppet Meeting Films Big Head, Gimley, Jones , Luncheon Counter Monster, and others *The Cosby Show'' ("Cliff's Nightmare"): Sweetums and Boo Monster *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' *''Dog City'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol Old Joe (puppetry only),Peter Cratchit, The Swedish Chef, Wander McMooch,Beggar *Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Percival Bear, Gopher, Termite, Waiter Penguin, Frog *City Kids'' *''Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green'' *''A New Baby in My House'' *''Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree'' *''Aliens in the Family'' *''Elmocize'' *"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie": *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''Fiesta!'' *''Telling the Truth'' *''Elmo Says BOO!'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''CinderElmo'' *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Love the Earth!'' *''Studio DC: Almost Live'' *''Abby in Wonderland'' *A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa Scooter Janice Luncheon Counter Monster, *''The Muppets: Scooter Janice Wayne, Bobby Benson Miss Poogy Food *Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular'' *''Muppets/Terry Crews Toyota Big Game commercials'' *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon "The Weight" *''Muppets Most Wanted '' Scooter Janice Wayne, Bobby Benson Miss Poogy Gulag Rat,[4] Baby, Thingy-Thing *''The Furchester Hotel'' *''The Cookie Thief'', *Muppets YouTube *The Muppets (2015): Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Joey Mazzarino and David Rudman Two-Headed Monster.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2009 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2012 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street Love the Earth!.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 8.jpg Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4032 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3987 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4054 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4054 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3870 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3870 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2003 sesame street part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4066 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4066 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 20.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 15.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 12.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 33.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 25.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 24.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 23.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 30.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 21.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 15.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 1.png Category:Muppeteers